


Undead in a Ditch

by haruka



Category: Monster High
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Monster High - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monster kids plan to cut class.</p><p>Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth. Prompt posted below the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undead in a Ditch

Undead in a Ditch (Monster High)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Although she was keeping her voice down, Cleo de Nile still managed to sound haughty, "Listen up," she whispered as she sat down with her friends, "Ghoulia just sent me a screammail on my iBone; the Jaundice Brothers are having a record signing at the Maul right NOW!"

"Really?" Draculaura grinned brightly, then it dimmed. "Oh, but we're stuck here in Study Howl."

"Do you think THAT'S going to stop us?" Cleo sniffed. "We're sneaking out of here."

Frankie Stein's eyes widened, but fortunately didn't pop out this time. "You mean we're going to ditch class? But isn't that against the rules?"

Clawdeen Wolf nudged her and winked. "That's what makes it fun! I'm definitely in!"

"Good, because we need you to tell us when Mr. Where is far enough away from the door for us to escape."

"How will Clawdeen be able to tell?" Lagoona Blue asked, puzzled. "Mr. Where is invisible."

Deuce Gorgon put an arm around Cleo's shoulders and grinned at the other girls. "Cleo has that all figured out. You know that cologne that Mr. Where has that he's so crazy about -- 'Scent of the Crypt'? Clawdeen's got the best nose, so it should be a cinch for her to smell his approach."

"Uh, about that --" Clawdeen started to say, but the others were busy complimenting Cleo on her brilliance, while she enjoyed basking in their adulation.

"We'd better get going," Cleo finally said as they all got to their feet. "Clawdeen, how far away is Mr. Where now?"

"Pretty close, actually," an adult male voice replied from behind her, causing all the teenagers to shriek, and the snakes on Deuce's head to hiss loudly.

"M-Mr. Where?" Draculaura inquired faintly.

"That's right," their teacher answered. "And I'll see all of you in Deterrortion after school." He chuckled. "Although you won't see ME …."

They could hear him still chortling to himself as he walked away, and Cleo turned accusingly on Clawdeen. "He was right here all the time! WHY didn't you say something?!"

Clawdeen looked sheepish. "I tried to tell you; I've been having a sinus attack for the last two days and haven't been able to smell a thing!"

\--

Theme: Senses  
Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, a werewolf without a sense of smell

(2010)

Monster High belongs to Mattel

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
